Perfect Prize
by Maverick Soldier
Summary: Spoilers! LyraDante whoever you want to call her has a thing for Ed, if you didnt know. Its not love or anything, nothing that romantic. She is willing to do anything to get her prize. What if Ed hadnt put all of the peices together? LyraEdwardRose
1. Moonlight

The light from the sliver of a moon barely touched the cold interior of the small rundown house. The practically ruined city was very quiet, but anyone who cared to test it would find that the air was quite tense. The once fairly well off city of Leore was readying themselves run from, and fight if necessary, the military. The recent change of plans on the part of the military had affected them only shortly, as a new development boded itself very well with their initial intentions. And as the army slept and prepared to battle, the perfect bait of the war was sleeping deeply in a room in that small house, in Leore.

Yes, the perfect bait. One of the most well known alchemists and so far valuable addition to the army, oldest brother of the famous, and sometimes infamous, Elric brothers: Edward Elric. Oh yes indeed. He was the perfect bait for war. The high profile alchemist had gone into Leore and not returned, thus far. The military took the opportunity to claim him dead and call a strike on the city for killing one of their most valued soldiers and stopping them before they revolted. It was ridiculous in the eyes of anyone who was able to look past the propaganda and into the truth. If anyone dared to question and delve into the deeper workings, that person might have noticed the very basic strings that pulled all of these events into order, but no one did.

Edward Elric was the perfect bait, the perfect scapegoat, the perfect choice, and this would have been the perfect way to get rid of the possibility of him snooping into the truth. But to the pair of eyes that watched him sleepy, he was too perfect to pass up, and too perfect to be rid of. Besides, in the grand scheme of it all, there was little threat he could pose. In the calm dark, silently, a young woman stepped forward, her red dress making no sound in the night. Lyra's calm brown eyes glinted in the pale light and the corners of her mouth turned up in a light smile.

"Oh Edward, you've let exhaustion get to you." She stepped closer and laid the blanket she had been holding under her arm on the floor. She watched for a moment as the weak moon light cast pale shadows across the face of sleeping boy. She reached up and held the tips of her fingers just a hair away from his lips and allowed his calm breath to ghost over her fingertips. She shivered ever so slightly and lightly stroked the curve of his jaw.

"Nothing would wake you, I think." Lyra kneeled on the floor and looked up at his calm sleeping face. "So peaceful, such a kind face. But, I do love to see that face of yours twisted into anguish or despair." Her hand cupped his cheek and stroked his face, as he remained deep asleep.

"You are the perfect bait for the perfect war. It must be fate that you, the son of the your great father, should be an integral part of this." Lyra's fingers moved again to his jaw and slowly traced down Edward's neck to the black collar of his shirt.

"Yes you truly are his son." She loosened the collar of his shirt and slipped the fingers of one hand between the fabric and his warm skin. The other hand she let trace down onto his chest. She pushed herself up onto one knee and looked into this face.

"You have the beautiful face of Hoienheim. A perfect body, this is for him to take, but he wont. You are his son. Recently he seems to develop a soft spot. What foolish idea." Edward continued to sleep deeply against the sill of the window.

"But that is no matter. Love will connect you and I, and I will have a golden prize." On one knee she leaned in close to his face. "You are the perfect prize. In the end, I'll have everything. I'll have my immortality, I'll have the Stone, and I'll have you." Lyra leaned up and brushed her pale lips against Edwards cheek and slowly moved down. She allowed herself to pause for just a moment over his lips and held her breath for just that second.

"Would you count this as your first kiss? Oops, looks like I've stolen it. That's ok, soon you'll belong to me." Lyra stood and placed her blanket comfortably around Ed's shoulders and left the room. She paused for only a moment at the door with that same grin she had carried upon first entering. The sliver of a moon looked down though the window and as the dust in the room stirred, cast a cold air about the room and made the moment seem as if it was a frozen replica of a moment long passed in time.


	2. Sweetness

When the light of morning had entered the dust filled room in Leore, Ed had first noticed how calm everything seemed at this time of day. You almost didn't know that a war was going on. The next thing that Ed noticed was the presence of a blanket that had not been there before. Someone had draped a thin, but warm, blanket over his sleeping form last night. Ed looked down at it for a moment but soon removed his mind from it and headed down stairs.

Lyra was sitting at the small dirty wooden table, having just set the food out with Rose. Rose smiled silently but widely at Ed as he came down those steps and Edward had to smile back. Every time he looked at her he felt a pang deep in his chest for what had happened. After everything, she had changed so much, but she had become the strong person he had seen behind her eyes when they had first met. Though, he wished with all of his heart that she hadn't had to go though what she had. He desperately wanted to know what had made her mute, and at the same time, he already knew.

He turned away from that face, and looked down at the food. He didn't notice Lyra watch his every gaze, and was more interested in the food. Edward was terribly hungry but he knew that they were pressed for food here and he did not want to make a pig of himself, or put someone else off their food. He was young and strong and well fed, he could go without something for a little while. Rose smiled a smile that told him to eat and Lyra put it into words for him.

"Go ahead and eat Ed. You are going to need your strength today if you are going to help us evacuate the towns people." Lyra's garnet eyes took him in. He looked hungry yet was not yet sure if he would let himself eat.

"Eat kid, or you'll be no use to us." a gruff deep voice sounded from the doorway. It was the presence of Scar that caused the Elric enough irritation to allow himself to eat. Scar stood for a moment and watched as Edward at some bread with much irritated vigor, before he strode off into the back of the house. Ed knew of their plans now, and it was strange that Ed would be helping them in their quest but, then...someone knew, that none of that was coincidence.

Once Edward had finished his breakfast he swallowed his milk and sat in silence at the table. He had made it expressly clear to both Rose and Lyra that he would do everything in his power to stop the sacrifice of the military's soldiers for the making of the Philosopher's stone. Yet at the same time, he would do everything in his power to save the people of Leore. He whole heartedly believed that they were tasks that could both be achieved.

Rose held her baby close and Lyra cleared the table. She had a mental checklist in her head of what needed to be done and she went through it. The time was quickly approaching and although her actions might save the lives of those in Leore, it really mattered little to her. She looked over at Ed, who had engaged himself in a sort of conversation with Rose. That would be just a consolation prize at the end. She was so confident she would have it all. She would live on, with everything.

Hours later everything was set. The people of Leore had followed the directions of Rose and Scar to the letter and were all in position. When the signal was given, they escaped, through tunnels beneath the city. Ed and Lyra lead the way through the dark tunnels, with the towns people following. The towns folk knew most of the way and as the town filled with soldiers, who had come despite Ed's warning, they escaped.

As they came closer to the end, Ed moved the rear of the group, with Rose. Lyra, too, dropped back, however she stayed out of sight for the most part. When Wrath appeared, it was only cause for her to be more so out of sight. And Sloth. Oh it sent shivers up her spine to see Ed so prone. She watched as he stood, eyes wide, at the sight of Sloth. Wrath was so close, and Ed was close to death. Lyra watched, each moment was so enjoyable for her. Of course, no matter what happened she wouldn't let them take Ed. He was hers.

Then Rose called out. He voice came down the tunnel, hoarse from disuse, but strong none the less. It was amusing, at least, though this put Rose in potential danger and that was something she would also not allow to happen.. Rose called out to Edward and he awoke from his trance. Her voice awoke something in Ed. That was a good sign. For Lyra in any case. Once awoken, Ed was a true opponent, even to Wrath and Sloth. Though he knew they would not stay dead, his intentions were merely to make sure that all of the towns people made it out safely.

He walked next to Rose and smiled, as did she. Though she had at last broken her muteness, she would say no more. Lyra walked with them too, knowing it was all coming together. The soldiers had come despite Edward's warning. Rose had proven her connection to Ed. Scar would do his job without fail. It was all coming together, and she was so close.

Edward went on his way. Even the heavy saddened look on Rose's face would not stop him. Lyra knew, he could not be forced, only gently steered. But he was going in the direction she wanted, no matter how it seemed at the moment. Edward would fulfil his end of the plan, even if he didn't know it, just like Scar. Poor Scar, who had died for all of this. But, that was the plan, and he had gotten what he wanted in the end, hadn't he? So, while Ed did his job, Lyra would do hers. And all the while, sweet Rose would follow, her duty finished with those of Leore. She owed herself to Lyra, after all for all that Lyra had done.

Even now, Lyra awaited her servants, ever ready to do her bidding. And as she waited, she spent her time perfecting Rose. The woman stood before her. She was taller then Lyra yes, but her dresses still fit like a dream. Lyra eyed the perfect skin and figure. Rose was young, but not immature. She was perfect. Lyra tucked and pulled the dress in places, making sure it fit her figure without flaw. Everything would have to be perfect.

Rose sat before a great vanity mirror and Lyra ran a brush through the soft strands of hair. Rose had been silent since that day, and would not speak for anyone else. Though, Lyra hadn't really tried to get her to speak. It would all be the same in the end. In fact, Rose seemed to slip farther into her mind. But that was the idea. The more Rose was lost, the simpler it would be. Lyra put her face into Rose's silky hair and inhaled. The scent was sweet. She smelled of youth, and health, and Lyra wanted that. Lyra could feel her own body ageing as the seconds passed. It was decaying like a piece of meat. It was out of date, and had served its purpose. It was really just a bridge between what was to come.

There was a commotion down stairs, signaling the return of her servants, and Lyra set the brush down and walked from the room. She hadn't needed to worry about Rose, she knew Rose would sit there like a doll. Yes, that was it. For now, Rose was a doll. A perfect all to be cared for. To be dressed up and fawned over. The commotion continued as Lyra approached the main room but she didn't have reason to fear. Her servants were harmless if one knew how to deal with them.

She Threw open the doors, and there before her stood Hoienheim. She smiled, though he continued to look at her through cold eyes. His blonde hair was combed back though it still showed signs of stress just like the rest of his appearance. Though honestly, she wondered slightly that he was half as well off as he was. His eyes were not only cold, she saw, but dead. Behind them, his soul was exhausted, though she should have suspected as much.

They spoke of their past. She asked him one last time why he did not join her. She told him to take his son's perfect body. She called him a fool for not accepting the chance at immortality. And he called her Dante. Maybe that was her name once. Maybe that would always be her name but, this body was Lyra, and that fit so much better. She asked why Hoienheim was really here, what he really wanted, though she knew her servants had certainly helped him come along.

"I'm here to ask you," he began in his dead tired voice, "Leave my boys out of this." Lyra laughed at this. He was serious. He knew what was coming and this was a last request. But it was too late for that. Those two were too deep in and she wasn't going to give up her prize at the request of a past lover. Soon to be past, anyway. She told him everything he would need to know, that he would need to take to the grave. And then she sent him. She opened the Gate. The one and only Gate, and Hoienheim was gone. In his last moment he had looked so tired. He didn't even bat an eyelash at the Gate, at this death. For a moment it made Lyra wonder, it made her wonder if what he had told her was true. But she passed it off.

She returned to Rose and continued to brush her hair after giving her servants their orders. All that she would have was Ed. Hoienheim would have been a nice consolation prize, but with him gone, it was one less thing to worry about. Yes, and Edward had such a spirit. Hoienheim's seemed so broken and tired now, and he was still infatuated with that woman. Edward was a fresh spirit. A fresh game. She would enjoy it so much. The wild spirits were so much fun to tame.


End file.
